The present invention relates to a handy compact torch which uses as a fuel source a handy commerically available disposable lighter.
A handy compact torch is used for the making of models and to set fire to firewood outdoors, which is difficult with a lighter.
A conventional compact torch needs a special fuel gas as a fuel source. Thus, when it runs out of fuel, the special fuel has to be purchased and replenished.
But since few shops keep such special fuel gas, it is difficult to obtain such fuel gas, especially at remote sites such as at camp sites.